


morning mood

by navy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adulthood, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy/pseuds/navy
Summary: Eli has been building up the courage to do this for a while now, but Nozomi has always been one step ahead when it comes to her wife.





	morning mood

**Author's Note:**

> just some happy, fluffy, and gay adult nozoeli where nozomi is expecting

“Elicchi.”

 

Eli startled, jumping up from where she was hovering over her wife's swollen belly. Nozomi’s eyes slowly opened, and she smiled knowingly at her. She reached down and cupped Eli's face, lightly brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

“G-good morning,” Eli swallowed, face red under her wife's hand, “I was just, um…” Nozomi's sleepy eyes softened and she brought her hand up to tuck Eli's hair behind her ear, “Wishing someone _else_  'good morning'?” she supplied.

Eli giggled, embarrassed at having been caught. The last two mornings that she had woke up to her wife still sleeping, she had been working up the courage to enact the urge to lay a gentle kiss to Nozomi's slowly growing baby bump. There had been other attempts, but she had chickened out when the sleeping mother-to-be stirred. Eli raised herself off her elbows and made her way up to plant a kiss on her wife's lips.

“Yes,” she murmured into the kiss, smiling at the pleased hum Nozomi made, “sorry I didn't wake you.”

The purple haired woman grinned as she pulled away. “Oh, I don't mind,” she said, voice no longer tinged with drowsiness, “seeing a cute Elicchi is never a bad thing.” Eli pouted at that, causing Nozomi to laugh softly. “Help me up?”

Eli rose back onto her knees, grasping Nozomi's hands and counting to three before pulling her up. The pregnant woman let out a huff, resting her arms over her wife's. Eli steadied her, brows furrowing. “Are you okay?” Nozomi nodded, shifting so her legs weren't trapped underneath her. “It's just getting harder, as this little one gets bigger,” Eli’s worry eased somewhat at that. “Plus,” Nozomi continued, lips quirking into a mischevious grin, “this way, I can feel my Elicchi's sexy muscles,” she punctuated this statement with a squeeze to the woman's biceps, making Eli let out a yelp.

“ _Nozomi_!” she shouted, only to be answered by laughter.


End file.
